Emergency
by azuyama-chan
Summary: If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong, 'cause I won't stop holding on.... What happens when Inuyasha hears her. Is she really speaking her heart or just singing the song? ONESHOT! InuKag


**Emergency**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hello people!!!! While working on, For the Sake of Business, I decided to make this one-shot!!! WaAHHHHH!!!!!! 

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!!! And to everyone who deserves credit. _**IF**_ I own Inuyasha, do you think I'll be wasting my time daydreaming and desperate to write fanfictions.And the song, 'Emergency', is not mine. Emergency is sang by Paramore… They are so good dude!!!

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

Kagome Higurashi sat down looking at the Paramore cd in her hand. She quickly pressed the buttons of her stereo and got to the track she was looking for. She sighed as she remembered a fight she had with Inuyasha a while ago.

-

-

-

-

**FLASHBACK**

_Kagome had set the alarm on her mobile phone so she could wake up early then go to her era. She had asked Inuyasha the day before, if she could go to her time so she can catch up with her studies. He then started an argument that shards were more important. Even though he received five sits, he still won because she didn't leave. She did, however, asked to spend the night at Kaede's._

_Her things were packed only the night before, and when the alarm rang, since she had the phone attached to her earphones so no one can hear, especially Inuyasha. She quickly and quietly took off towards the well._

_Inuyasha opened his eye when he smelt that Kagome's scent was moving. He followed it and found her about to jump from the well, when he shouted to catch her attention. They argued and the settled that Kagome will stay there for three days instead of a week. Good enough for her, she jumped to the well without waving goodbye._

**END FLASHBACK**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

She took out the lyrics and reread them over and over again, so she can memorize them. Her homework in Music was to perform a piece and will be presented two weeks after. She had chosen to sing, since she didn't know how to play any instrument. She grouped up with some of her friends in her class. They decided to play this particular song since they (excluding Kagome) played this song in some of their gigs. **(A/N: Their in a band, excluding Kagome.)**

Kagome decided to practice singing this song and put the CD in her stereo and press play. The sounds of the drums and guitars drifted to her ears instantly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome was gone for almost a week now. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree that was closest to the well. He sighed for the nth time. Shippou was getting annoyed. "Hey you stupid jerk!" Shippou said as he hit the protagonist's head. "Why don't you stop sighing and go get Kagome!? I miss her! Go on you jerk." Too tired to fight, he went down the Bone Eater's well, transporting him to the future.

When he arrived, he heard weird sounds coming from Kagome's yard. The strumming of the guitars was new to him. He jumped to Goshinboku unnoticed. He found new people walking around the Goshinboku, with strange devices that he had never seen before. Amongst the group he found the only girl was talking to Kagome, telling her what Inuyasha thought were spells.

The girl then told Kagome to get started. _Get started? _Inuyasha thought, _On what? _Then the girl and two other boys started to make a certain movement, different movements made different sounds. Inuyasha focused his attention to Kagome as she cleared her voice and started.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**

_What is the emergency, Kagome? _Inuyasha thought. He sniffed out the surroundings to see if there is any trouble. There was no mischief in the air.

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
Because I won't stop holding on**

_You won't leave me Kagome? That's good to hear._

**So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?**

_I am watching you... I'm listening to every word you're saying. I intend to do so._

**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.**

**This is an emergency  
So are you listening?**

_I'm all ears. _

**And I can't pretend that I don't see this**

_Kagome. You can see my problems straight away. Even if I can't._

**It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it**

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive

_Love? Love for… me?? _The images of his harsh childhood clouded his mind.

**(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive**

**So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again**

_The jewel..._

**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**

**And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.**

_But Kagome, Love for me is protecting you. Even if it hurts me. And you. As long as you're safe._

**So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?**

**Well I can't pretend that I don't see this**

**It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it**

**Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive**

_You're so understanding._

_They won't. But somehow, you've healed them anyway._

**No one cares to talk about it, talk about it**

_You do._

**Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive**

-

-

-

-

When the song ended, Inuyasha jumped from the branch up the Goshinboku. Shocked painted the faces around. "I..Inuyasha.." Kagome started but was silenced by the hanyou's lips. He then whispered as he parted, "I love you, Kagome." His reply was one that made him the happiest man on earth.

* * *

So, the story when Inuyasha confessed to Kagome was over. What happened next was a completely different story. 

Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!!!!!

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan


End file.
